Seul sur l'eau
by EnAttendantGodot
Summary: Traduction de la célèbre et déchirante fanfiction de MadLori, Alone on the water. Attention, fanfic qui fait du mal.


__La fanfiction originale est de MadLori, que je remercie d'avoir accepté de me laisser traduire sa magnifique histoire.

Je veux aussi remercier Rose, ma bêta-readeuse et mon Captain, avec qui je n'ai pas cessé de m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du Sherlock fandom ( I LURV YAR).

* * *

><p><em>Sorrow's my body on the waves<em>

_Sorrow's a girl inside my cave_

_I live in a city sorrow built_

_It's in my honey, it's in my milk_

_Don't leave my half a heart alone on the water_

_Cover me in rag and bone sympathy_

_Cause I don't want to get over you._

_-The National_

Je m'assieds et j'entends les mots. Je suis glacé.

_Inopérable. Profond. Pression intracrânienne. Terriblement désolé. Options. Arrangements._

Sherlock est assis à côté de moi, les jambes croisées. Il est calme. « Combien de temps me reste-il ? », c'est tout ce qu'il demande.

Le neurochirurgien est un camarade de classe, de Bart's. C'est un homme bien. Il me regarde avec sympathie, présumant ce qu'ils présument tous. Je n'en ai que faire. « Un mois. Au maximum ».

J'ai d'autres questions, mais Sherlock est sur pied. « Merci, Docteur. Viens, John ». Et il est hors de la pièce. Je m'apprête à le suivre.

« John – Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit mon vieil ami. « Nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise. »

Je ris. Je suis surpris de l'entendre sortir de ma bouche. « Il n'a jamais été à l'aise de sa vie. Pas besoin de commencer maintenant. »

* * *

><p>Nous ne disons rien, dans le taxi qui nous ramène à la maison. J'observe par la fenêtre. <em>Regarde ça. Regarde le monde, qui tourne toujours. J'ai la sensation d'avoir chuté.<em> Les doigts de Sherlock tambourinent sur son genou. Il est hors du taxi avant que celui-ci ne soit arrêté, et à l'intérieur de l'appartement, montant les marches au pas de course. Puis il est plongé dans ses dossiers. Cherchant, remuant, empilant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait.

Je me tiens juste debout. « Sherlock. » Il ne répond pas. « Sherlock ! »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'examen de mon état émotionnel pour le moment, John, ce qui est clairement ton intention. »

« Et par l'examen de ton état physique ? »

Il renifle. « Compte tenu de ce que je viens d'entendre, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien importer maintenant ? »

« Nous devons en parler. »

« Parler de quoi ? » Il vide un dossier et se retourne pour me faire face. « Du fait qu'il me reste un mois à vivre ? » Les mots me frappent profondément comme le feraient des coups de feu à la base de mon échine. « Je suspecte que ce soit toi qui ait besoin d'en parler. »

« Oui, bien, j'en ai besoin. Sherlock... »

« Ma seule préoccupation, c'est combien de temps je serai en mesure de continuer mon travail. »

Je suis incrédule. « Ton _travail _? »

Il se fige, finalement, et me regarde. « J'ai besoin de la vérité, John. Alors dis-moi la vérité, maintenant ».

Je respire profondément. _Prends du recul. Laisse ça de côté. Fais-en abstraction, pour y repenser plus tard. _« Tu commenceras à éprouver une aphasie et une difficulté à parler. Ton équilibre sera affecté, bientôt tu ne pourras plus marcher, ou te tenir debout. Tes fonctions cognitives seront altérées et ta vision commencera à se détériorer. Tu auras des nausées, le vertige, des douleurs et des faiblesses musculaires. Finalement, tu perdras la conscience. »

Il acquiesce. « Tu es sans aucun doute au courant que les problèmes de stabilité et l'aphasie ont déjà commencé. » J'acquiesce en retour. « Je n'ai aucune envie de traverser tout cela, John. » Nos regards se rencontrent. Il semble calme, mais je le connais comme personne ne le connaît, peut être comme personne ne l'a jamais connu.

Et je peux voir que Sherlock est effrayé.

« Et je ne peux pas te regarder traverser cela. » Pire que l'idée de le perdre : l'idée d'être témoin de la détérioration de son esprit, vaguement conscient qu'il fut un jour exceptionnel et merveilleux, mais incapable de se souvenir comment ou pourquoi. Voir son énergie sans limites emprisonnée dans un corps qui n'obéira plus à sa volonté, diminuée misérablement par la grosseur étrangère dans son cerveau.

Je sais ce qu'il veut. Dieu me vienne en aide, c'est un soulagement. « Je prendrai soin de toi. »

Son visage s'adoucit un instant. « Je sais que tu le feras. » Puis son flegme sculptural est de retour. « Pas d'injections. »

Je suis momentanément confus. « Ce serait la façon la plus simple. »

« Je ne veux qu'aucun soupçon se pose sur toi. Il doit être crédible que j'ai tout fait moi-même. Y a-t-il des pilules ? ».

« Oui. Ce sera plus long. Une demi-heure. Mais ce sera indolore. »

« Bien. Procure-t'en, et nous le ferons le moment venu. Je continuerai à travailler et tu ne parleras à personne de ma condition, compris ? »

Je comprends. Je comprends que je ne peux pas accéder à cette requête, et il sait que je ne le peux pas, mais que tout le monde prétendra ne rien savoir. « Très bien. »

« Nous déciderons du moment. Je suppose que je dois accepter de recevoir quiconque souhaitera me visiter, mais je passerai le dernier jour seul. »

Ma gorge se serre. « Seul ? »

« Oui . J'espère donc que tu pourras t'absenter de ton travail ce jour-là. Cela se fera à la dernière minute. »

Le soulagement me submerge. « Ah. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront. »

Il entend quelque chose dans ma voix et fait un pas vers moi. « John. Quand j'ai dit 'seul', je voulais dire... » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Enfin. J'espère que c'est acceptable pour toi. »

Acceptable. Mon meilleur ami vient de m'informer qu'il souhaite passer son dernier jour sur terre seul avec moi. Comment pourrais-je trouver ça acceptable ?

Mon esprit n'a pas encore assimilé la fatalité de son départ. Je peux à peine me souvenir de la vie sans lui. Il s'est immiscé dans tous mes souvenirs, comme s'il avait été là depuis le début. Il est là en Afghanistan, assis sur le lit d'à côté, critiquant les autres hommes, me dérangeant quand j'essaie de recoudre quelqu'un. Il est là à Bart's, m'interrompant dans mes études pour m'emmener à la morgue, me volant mes carnets et les couvrant de stylo rouge quand il y trouve des erreurs. Il est à l'école avec moi, à la maison, dans le parc où je jouais étant enfant.

Je me tiens dans notre salon et le regarde retourner à ses dossiers. À un moment pendant les deux dernières années, lui et moi sommes devenus un hybride. Sherlock-et-John. La greffe a été si complète que même quand nous sommes séparés, pour quelques jours ou semaines comme cela s'est déjà produit, je sens toujours le lien invisible qui me joint à lui. Un instant, je suis en colère. Car il n'est pas celui qui devra arracher la moitié de lui-même et redevenir une entité singulière. John-et-[censuré]. Le lien perdurera, pourtant. Je porterai la cicatrice en moi pour me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu.

Nous nous présentons comme des colocataires. Ce que nous voulons vraiment dire, c'est que nous sommes amis. Les gens pensent souvent que nous sommes amants. Aucune de ces définitions ne convient. Je ne suis pas sûr que notre langue ait un mot pour ce que nous sommes. Harry nous a une fois appelés des « partenaires de vie hétéros ». Sherlock a aimé. Ça l'a fait rire. Je ne sais pas si cela nous définit non plus. Nous sommes juste - eh bien, nous sommes juste nous.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un large puits de vide dans ma poitrine et que, dans une minute, il va m'aspirer, et je ne peux pas le laisser voir ça. « J'ai besoin de sortir un moment, » dis-je. Ma culpabilité de le laisser compte tenu des nouvelles qu'il vient d'entendre s'oppose au fait que je sais qu'il préfèrerait être seul plutôt que de gérer mes émotions. Il me gratifie simplement d'un hochement de tête. « À plus tard. » Mes pas résonnent dans les escaliers. Mon estomac est parcouru de crampes. J'ai besoin de me reposer contre le mur pour un moment. Je sors et hèle un taxi.

Je me contiens jusqu'à mon arrivée chez Sarah. Encore une relation dans ma vie qui ne peut être catégorisée. Petite amie ? Non. Amie ? Oui, mais plus. Copine de baise ? À l'occasion. Ces termes pourraient fonctionner, sauf qu'elle est la plus au courant de la réalité de ma relation avec Sherlock. Elle sait pour le lien. Cela nous a privé de ce que nous espérions avoir ensemble, sans pouvoir retourner à une zone plus sûre d'amitié. Alors nous planons ici, dans le pays Indéterminé. Elle voit d'autres personnes. Je n'ai que Sherlock.

Elle aperçoit mon visage et me tire à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je tremble. « Sherlock. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait, encore ? »

« Il m'a échappé et s'est choppé une foutue tumeur cérébrale. »

* * *

><p>Elle me serre pendant que j'ai une crise de larmes de celles dont je devrais probablement être embarrassé, mais d'une certaine façon, vivre avec le perpétuel détachement de Sherlock m'a laissé remarquablement inconscient de mes propres émotions. Je suis devenu un avatar de son humanité. Je dois exprimer tous les sentiments qu'il ellipse, et je finis par le faire pour deux.<p>

Je lui dis à propos des pilules dont j'ai besoin, et à propos du plan de Sherlock. Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'elle objecte, mais elle acquiesce simplement et propose son aide.

« Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il tienne avant qu'il- en ait assez ? » elle demande, calmement.

Je tiens une serviette froide contre mon visage bouffi. Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison comme ça. « Pas plus de quelques semaines, je pense. Ca va tellement vite, Sarah. J'ai remarqué ses maux de tête simplement la semaine dernière, nom de Dieu ! » J'entends ma voix se briser.

Sarah repousse les cheveux de ma tempe. « Je suis vraiment désolée, John. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi lui ? »

« Pourquoi qui que ce soit ? »

« Mais il est – on a besoin de lui. Le gens ne savent pas ce qu'il fait, _combien_ il fait. »

Je frotte mon visage avec la serviette humide et laisse ma tête retomber sur le divan. « Je dois rentrer. J'ai besoin de temps hors du boulot. Il ne devrait pas être seul. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'assistance médicale à tout moments. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. » Je la regarde. « Ce n'est pas grave de l'admettre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu veux passer autant de temps que possible avec lui avant la fin. »

Mes lèvres tremblent à nouveau. _La fin_. _Sa fin_. _Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible_. « Je pensais que nous avions tout le temps du monde. »

Sarah m'enlace à nouveau et je pleure encore. Je me sens stupide, mais je préfère extérioriser maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire ça devant Sherlock.

Et elle a raison. Aussitôt que je serai à la maison, je ne le laisserai plus.

* * *

><p>Il travaille. Je ne vais pas au travail. Nous traitons affaire après affaire. Il ne dort pas, alors moi non plus. Je fais de rapides siestes quand il prend un bain, ou quand il est occupé sur quelque chose qui ne requiert pas mon aide.<p>

Je prends Lestrade à part et lui explique tranquillement la situation. Il semble très éprouvé, mais retrouve sa placidité rapidement. Je promets de lui faire savoir quand la décision sera prise. Je fais la même chose avec Angelo. Je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas sa langue.

Sherlock est inflexible sur la nécessité de ne pas prévenir Mrs. Hudson. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Si nous le faisons, nous ne pourrons plus l'écarter. Nous attendrons jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir lui cacher.

Sarah m'apporte les pilules. Deux pilules, blanches et douces. Je les garde sur moi en permanence. Il ne les prendra pas sans mon assistance. Cela lui ressemble tellement de se frustrer, tout envoyer valser, les avaler dans un accès de colère; et l'idée de rentrer des courses et de le trouver– Enfin. Je garde les pilules moi-même.

Pour quelques jours encore, il ne semble pas se sentir plus mal. Et puis, la tension sur son visage qui signale les maux de tête ne s'efface plus quand je lui donne les anti-douleurs. Il trébuche de temps en temps. Je me tiens plus près de lui quand nous sommes sur les scènes de crime.

Une semaine après le diagnostic, je le trouve en train de vomir dans la salle de bain. Il est pâle et transpirant. Je lui tiens compagnie et cela semble aider.

Ce jour-là est celui de son premier épisode d'aphasie importante. Il se tient là, prêt à tout exposer, et soudainement les mots ne viennent plus. Je vois sa mâchoire articuler, ses yeux, son esprit prêt à nous montrer comment les indices s'emboîtent, et les mots ne lui viennent pas. Il me regarde avec de la panique dans ses yeux, à peine visible derrière le voile qui masque ordinairement son état émotionnel, le voile derrière lequel je suis normalement le seul à voir, et bien trop rarement. « John, » il balbutie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », je demande, en pointant du doigt quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui n'ait aucun lien avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Il détourne son regard. « C'est le dernier modèle de Citroën. » Et il prend une profonde inspiration, revient à lui et est capable de nous exposer sa déduction. Sally fronce les sourcils. Lestrade soupire et nous échangeons un rapide regard.

Ca commence.

* * *

><p>Je reviens des boutiques et rencontre Mycroft qui descend. Il semble pâle et fatigué. « Oh, John, » dit-il, doucement. « Navré de vous avoir raté. »<p>

« Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez pas dû attendre que je sorte pour passer, » je réponds, irrité. Si Mycroft pense que je suis stupide, alors il n'a pas été assez attentif.

« Il y a quelques affaires dont je devais discuter avec Sherlock. »

J'acquiesce. « Je ferais bien de monter. » Je n'ai pas de temps pour lui maintenant.

Sherlock est assis dans le fauteuil en cuir, ses jambes pliées sous lui. Il m'invite dans l'autre chaise. « Assieds-toi, John. Il y a des affaires à régler. Je n'aime pas perdre du temps avec de telles choses, mais cela paraît nécessaire. »

Je m'assieds. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Il sort de la paperasse. Je reconnais une procuration. « Dans l'éventualité où notre plan tournerait mal, » dit-il. « Si je devais m'effondrer ou être dramatiquement diminué, tu aurais le pouvoir de prendre les décisions médicales pour moi. »

J'aurais pensé ressentir quelque chose à ce propos, mais non. C'est comme il le dit. Juste des affaires à régler. Les affaires qui accompagnent la mort. Je signe les papiers. « Voilà. »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si – raisonnable. »

« Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Tu le feras selon tes propres termes. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai modifié mon testament. Tu recevras tout, sauf quelques objets familiaux qui iront à Mycroft. Tu es libre de distribuer tout ce qui m'appartient comme tu le souhaites. »

Je soupire. « Je ne veux pas ce qui t'appartenait, Sherlock. »

« Alors brûle tout, » dit-il, un tremblement contenu dans la voix. « Quelle différence ? Tout ce qui est à moi t'appartient de toute façon, rien de tout cela n'importe, et je ne saurai pas ce qu'il est advenu de mes possessions, alors prends ce que tu veux et laisse le reste aux éboueurs. »

Je le regarde. Il me regarde en retour. Je suis assourdi par le bruit de tout ce que nous ne disons pas.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Sherlock trébuche deux fois et manque de tomber. La seconde fois, je le guide à un banc proche et l'y assois. Il a été très silencieux ce jour-là.<p>

« Je ne vois plus rien de l'oeil droit, John, » il murmure. Je peux entendre un tremblement dans sa voix. « Cela dure depuis une heure. »

J'acquiesce simplement. « Nous devrions rentrer. »

« Cette affaire est presque résolue. Finissons-la. » Il me regarde, implorant.

« Je voudrais pouvoir arrêter ça, » je murmure.

Il se lève et prend ma main. Je la serre fermement. Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire si quelqu'un se méprend.

* * *

><p>Nous résolvons l'affaire. Sherlock se tient à moi tandis que nous gravissons les marches jusqu'à l'appartement. Son équilibre s'est dégradé de façon alarmante pendant la journée.<p>

Je l'assois et vérifie sa pression sanguine. Elle est élevée. Son pouls s'emballe. Il a de la fièvre. Les réactions de sa pupille sont irrégulières. Il peut lire les résultats sur mon visage. Je commence à me lever et il me retient. « John, » il dit, et je connais la suite.

« Pas encore, » je murmure.

« C'est le moment. »

Nos regards se croisent. « Pitié, Sherlock. »

« Nous sommes mercredi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

Il soupire. « Vendredi soir, dans ce cas. »

C'est le plan. Un préavis de deux jours. Le premier sera pour que ses connaissances le visitent, lui posent des questions, ou lui donnent quelque chose. Le second est pour nous.

Les pilules semblent très lourdes dans ma poche.

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, les maux de tête de Sherlock sont si violents qu'il peut à peine supporter la lumière. Je passe à des analgésiques plus puissants, et ils fonctionnent. Il insiste pour porter ses vêtements ordinaires. Il prétend qu'il n'attend personne aujourd'hui, mais il sait ce qui suit.<p>

La première affaire à traiter est celle que nous craignons le plus. C'est le moment de tout dévoiler à Mrs. Hudson. Nous descendons l'escalier vers son appartement et la faisons s'asseoir.

Elle pleure et se cramponne à lui. Sherlock l'enlace en retour et assure qu'il ne souffre pas, que cela se fera paisiblement. Elle m'enlace également. Elle veut monter à l'étage et veiller sur nous, mais Sherlock est inflexible. Nous promettons de l'appeler demain. Elle mérite une dérogation à la règle de la journée « seul » de Sherlock.

Molly est notre première visiteuse. Elle fait un effort particulier pour être joyeuse et prétendre ignorer ce qu'elle n'est pas sensée savoir. « J'ai collecté des photos de tatouages pour vous, » dit-elle, en lui tendant une pile de photographies.

« Merci, » répond-il.

« J'ai pris des notes au dos avec les informations que vous relevez toujours, pour que vous puissiez les archiver. »

« Comme c'est prévenant. Je suis sûr que cela me sera utile. »

Molly se mord la lèvre. « Sinon- J'ai un cadavre non identifié à la morgue. S'il n'est pas réclamé, vous pouvez venir faire cette expérience sur ses rotules, si vous les souhaitez. »

« Sublime. Quand ça ? »

« Nous devons attendre une semaine. » Elle sait ce qu'elle est en train de dire.

Sherlock sourit. « Nous nous verrons, dans ce cas. »

Son visage se crispe légèrement, mais elle se remet vite. « Je dois y aller, » elle dit, sautant sur ses pieds. Elle le regarde un instant, puis se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue. « Au revoir, Sherlock, » dit-elle.

Il paraît un peu ému. « Bonne chance, Molly. »

Elle se détourne et s'enfuit presque sans me regarder. Je l'entends commencer à pleurer au moment d'atteindre la porte. Sherlock pousse un profond soupir.

« J'espère que les autres seront plus crédibles, » dit-il.

Malheureusement, Sally Donovan est notre visiteuse suivante, et elle est une actrice déplorable. Elle est beaucoup trop enjouée et semble incapable de l'insulter comme elle le ferait normalement. C'est irritant. Elle s'en va après quelques minutes seulement, paraissant dégoûtée d'elle-même. Je la ramène à la porte. « Vous auriez pu faire un effort, » dis-je, à voix basse.

« Il ne le mérite pas, » répond-elle.

« Raison de plus. J'ai été parfaitement clair en vous demandant de le traiter normalement. Ce n'était pas normal. »

« Comment suis-je supposée l'appeler 'monstre' et l'insulter quand je sais que demain soir... » Elle se rétracte. « Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez faire ça. »

« Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. »

Elle renifle. « Certaines choses ne changent pas. Au revoir, John. »

Anderson arrive juste après le déjeuner. « Voilà, » il grogne, en jetant un sac en papier à Sherlock. « L'échantillon de fibres que vous souhaitiez. Vous feriez mieux d'en tirer une sorte de déduction miraculeuse, parce que c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

Sherlock a un rictus. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus qu'assez de preuves, même pour vous, Anderson. »

« C'est inimaginable que vous soyez autorisé à approcher une enquête officielle. »

« Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. »

« Je ne resterai pas ici à me laisser insulter par vous ! » coupe Anderson.

« Alors asseyez-vous, ce sera plus confortable ! » tranche Sherlock, semblant presque réjoui.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. » Il enfonce ses mains dans ses gants. « Vous êtes un insupportable connard. »

« Et vous êtes l'ignorance incarnée. »

« Adieu. » Anderson sort de la pièce. Je le suis jusqu'à la porte.

« Merci, » je murmure.

Il me regarde, et je jurerais voir du regret sur son visage. « Prenez soin de lui. »

« Je le ferai. »

Nous avons à peine un moment de répit ce jour-là. Sherlock apprécie. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis jaloux du temps qu'il cède, chaque précieuse minute qui s'écoule en est une que je ne peux pas passer avec lui, pas tant que les visiteurs se succèdent, les uns après les autres. Certaines personnes qu'il a aidées le visitent, juste pour apporter des pâtisseries, sans raison, je pensais juste que vous aimeriez ça, oh je passais simplement par un fleuriste, j'ai vu un bouquet et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait égayer la pièce, oh, ces stupides chocolats, je les amenais chez ma soeur, vous ne les voulez pas, si ?

La nuit tombe. Sherlock ne s'est pas beaucoup levé du fauteuil aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de vérifier son équilibre, alors pendant une pause, je le lève et le regarde marcher. Il semble plus ou moins stable. Je lui fais du thé.

Lestrade se montre juste après huit heures. Avec lui, nous ne pouvons pas conserver le masque de l'ignorance, car il y a quelques affaires officielles dont nous devons nous occuper.

« Je ferai ce que je peux pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquête. »

« Je prendrai les pilules moi-même, de mon libre-arbitre. Mais John pourra toujours être blâmé de ne pas m'avoir arrêté. Il est médecin, il a l'obligation d'empêcher les autres de se blesser sciemment. »

« Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est dire qu'il était hors de la pièce à ce moment et ne savait pas que vous aviez pris quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. »

Sherlock acquiesce. « Je suppose que ça fera l'affaire.»

« Je prendrai le risque, Sherlock. » Mon Dieu, je me suis jeté devant des bombes et des balles et des Vikings déchaînés pour cet homme, maintenant il s'inquiète des risques que je cours ?

« Non, » dit-il, rudement. « Je ne veux pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit. »

« Écoutez, » dit Lestrade, « Je suis sûr à environ 98% que je peux éviter toute forme d'enquête. C'est illégal, oui, mais dans des cas comme celui-ci – la plupart d'entre nous détournerait simplement les yeux. »

Sherlock ne semble pas satisfait. « Je veux votre parole que John ne sera pas suspecté. »

Lestrade acquiesce. « Vous l'avez, je ferai autant que possible. » Il nous lance un regard oblique. « Cela vous gêne que je règle quelques trucs avec vous ? »

Sherlock dresse la tête. « Absolument pas. »

Lestrade passe la demi-heure suivante à présenter des indices, des circonstances, des situations, et à occuper les pensées de Sherlock. Je m'assois sur le bras de son fauteuil, intervenant quand c'est justifié, mais surtout écoutant le son de sa voix. Un instant, je baisse les yeux et vois que Sherlock se raccroche à mon pull, juste un léger pincement de ma manche entre deux doigts de sa main droite, comme pour s'assurer que je sois là – ou peut-être que lui soit toujours là.

Je relève que les preuves de plusieurs affaires que Lestrade mentionnent sont anciennes. De quelques années, ou même de plusieurs dizaines. Je me rends compte que c'est sa dernière chance. C'est la dernière chance de Sherlock aussi. Je me demande s'il est plus difficile pour lui de quitter sa vie, ou de quitter son travail. Y a-t-il une distinction entre les deux dans son esprit ?

* * *

><p>Nous attendons Mycroft à dix heures. Sarah s'immisce à neuf heures trente. Je suis surpris de la voir. « Tu ne savais pas ? » dit-elle. « Il m'a envoyé un message, me demandant de venir. »<p>

Je suis confus. Elle et Sherlock n'ont pas eu la plus amicale des relations. Il y a eu des moments où je me suis senti comme le trophée d'une lutte acharnée. Mes quelques connaissances masculines m'ont beaucoup moqué, parce que Sherlock avait inévitablement gagné cette lutte. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Sherlock gagnait toujours. Il est comme un corps céleste avec sa propre gravité, m'emprisonnant dans son orbite.

Sarah monte l'escalier avec moi. Sherlock se réjouit de la voir, et l'invite à venir s'asseoir avec lui. Il me regarde avec insistance. « John, pourrais-je avoir du thé, s'il te plaît ? »

J'acquiesce. Il veut lui parler seul à seul.

Je me retire dans la cuisine, les observant furtivement, leurs visages proches, parlant intensément. Ils ne conversent pas longtemps, pourtant. Elle se lève et je la vois lui serrer la main. Je tends son thé à Sherlock et la ramène à la porte.

Quand elle se retourne, il y a des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle m'enlace fermement. « Que voulait-il ? » je demande.

« Que penses-tu ? » Elle brise l'étreinte. « Il voulait que je veille sur toi. Il a dit 'ce sera un coup dur pour John'. Il voulait que je vérifie que tu manges et dormes. Juste après, tu sais. »

« Hmm. Quelqu'un est sûr de son importance. » Je tente un trait d'humour qui tombe à plat.

« Je pense que c'est plus que quelqu'un n'a plus de temps pour les faux-semblants, » dit-elle. Nos regards se croisent. « John, tu dois faire ce que tu penses juste. Je ne peux pas te dire comment te sentir. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est vrai. Je peux te dire qu'il meurt et que tu es la seule chose à laquelle il pense. »

Je suis sans voix.

Sarah s'en va et pour quelques minutes, nous sommes seuls. « Tu es fatigué ?» je demande, m'asseyant en face de lui, nos genoux se touchant presque.

« Je vais bien. »

Je prends une profonde inspiration. « Sherlock, je dois te le demander une fois de plus, es-tu sûr à propos de ta mère ? »

Il me regarde dans les yeux. « Je suis sûr. »

Lui et Mycroft ont décidé qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre au courant avant que cela ne soit fini. Sherlock pense que ce sera moins cruel, moins douloureux pour elle de ne pas savoir avant la fin. Je pense que c'est plus cruel de lui renier sa chance de dire au revoir. Mais ils sont clairs sur ce point, et d'accords comme ils le sont rarement sur quoi que ce soit. Je fais un dernier essai. Je suis plutôt attendri par la mère de Sherlock, et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Pas simplement de ne pas lui avoir dit, mais d'avoir eut un jour entier avec lui, tandis qu'elle n'aura rien. « Elle devrait avoir la chance que tous les autres ont, » dis-je.

« Maman méprise les adieux, elle est très mauvaise à ça. Elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. Non, c'est mieux ainsi. Et ce n'est pas simplement pour elle, » dit-il à présent. Sa tête dodeline un peu. Les anti-douleurs. « Je ne peux pas, John. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas la regarder dans les yeux et faire ça. »

Impulsivement, je m'étends et attrape sa main. Ses longs doigts ficèlent fermement les miens, avec gratitude. « Je comprends. » C'est vrai, d'une certaine manière. Sherlock a deux options également horribles. Je suppose qu'il a le droit de choisir celle qui lui causera le moins de peine dans ses dernières heures.

Et puis Mycroft est là, et je m'écarte pour lui faire de la place. Sherlock me demande de rester, du regard, alors je m'installe sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Je sens ce léger pincement sur mon pull à nouveau. Entre le bout de ses doigts.

* * *

><p>Mycroft semble un peu cassé, tandis qu'il s'en va. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sherlock le voit. Il enlace son frère avant son départ. Il n'est pas totalement phobique des contacts physiques, il embrasse Mrs. Hudson tout le temps, et il m'embrasse aussi assez régulièrement. Mais lui et Mycroft ne sont simplement pas comme ça.<p>

Mycroft me prend à part dans le hall. « J'espère que vous savez que je vous fais confiance, » dit-il.

J'acquiesce. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

« Étrangement, je ne me suis jamais inquiété. Pas quand vous êtes concerné. Hmm. Intéressant, ça. »

Quand je remonte à l'étage, Sherlock est sur pied. Il semble relativement stable. « Je pense que je devrais dormir, » dit-il.

Je ris. « Voilà quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire. »

Il sourit un peu. « Que fais d'autre un homme quand son travail est fini ? »

Mon sourire s'efface. _Fini_.

Je l'aide à se coucher, une fois qu'il est changé. « John, je... » Il s'arrête, la bouche ouverte, puis secoue la tête.

« Non, que veux-tu ? »

Il soupire. « Je pense que je ne veux pas être seul. »

Je hoche la tête. « Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? » Il me regarde de ses grands yeux. Sa maladie et sa médication le privent de ses défenses. C'est impressionnant qu'il se soit maintenu à ce niveau de conscience. Après ce qu'il a traversé, la plupart des gens sont réduits à de larmoyantes ombres d'eux-mêmes.

Je me mets en pyjama et retourne dans sa chambre. Je grimpe dans le lit avec lui. Cela ne me paraît pas étrange. Il s'empresse de se rapprocher de mon côté, juste pour reposer sa tempe contre mon épaule. Nous restons ainsi un moment, sans dormir. Finalement, Sherlock sombre. J'observe son visage paisible. Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Je n'arrive pas à penser au fait que dans vingt-quatre heures, je ne reverrai plus jamais ce visage. Ce ne sont que des angles étranges et vides et sinistrement pâles, empirés par sa condition.

Je ne dors pas. Je le regarde simplement. Je regarde le soulèvement de sa poitrine au gré de son souffle et je ne peux pas cesser d'imaginer le moment dont je serai bientôt témoin, et j'ai un ridicule aperçu de la souffrance à venir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la ressentir maintenant. Je dois être là pour lui, pour ces dernières heures, je dois écarter tout ça jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, mais je sais. Je sais ce qui m'attend.

Je déteste l'univers. Je déteste les quelconques forces qui le gouvernent, que ce soit les divinités, ou les destinés, ou les marées du hasard. Qui ou quoi qu'elles soient, je les déteste de m'avoir placé dans son orbite. Je déteste Mike Stamford de nous avoir présenté. Je déteste quiconque m'a tiré dessus et m'a ramené d'Afghanistan. Je déteste la Grande-Bretagne pour le montant de ma pension, me réduisant à la colocation. Je déteste cet appartement d'être assez charmant pour que je n'aie pas tourné les talons. Je le déteste d'être intéressant et de m'avoir attiré si parfaitement que je ne l'ai pas envoyé se faire voir, et n'ai pas trouvé un colocataire ennuyeux.

Un colocataire ennuyeux. Est-ce que ça existe seulement ? Pourrais-je en avoir un ? À quoi auraient ressemblé les deux dernières années de ma vie si ça avait été le cas ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais échanger ma vie avec Sherlock contre quoi que ce soit.

Même si cela signifiait que mon coeur ne se briserait pas, maintenant.

* * *

><p>Il semble aller mieux dans la matinée. Un répit temporaire, mais qui arrive à point. Nous ne nous pressons pas. Aujourd'hui est le jour-J. Son dernier jour.<p>

« Que veux-tu faire ? » je demande. L'idée de choisir comment passer son dernier jour sur terre me semble si horriblement complexe que je suis sûr qu'elle me paralyserait, mais je suis également sûr qu'il a un plan.

Il regarde par la fenêtre, entièrement habillé, et pour un moment, c'est comme si rien ne s'était produit. Tout va bien.

Je déteste tout.

« Je voudrais sortir, » dit-il.

« Sortir ? Où ? » Je sens ce pincement de jalousie à nouveau, j'ai besoin de ce temps, bon sang. Où veut-il aller ?

« Dehors. En ville. »

Oh. Cela semble aller. « Faire un tour ? Tes endroits préférés ? »

« Exactement. » Il se détourne de la fenêtre. « Il y a trois choses au monde dont je me préoccupe. La première est mon travail. Je m'en suis chargé la nuit dernière. La deuxième est cette ville. Alors occupons nous-en maintenant. »

Je connais la réponse mais je dois demander. Au diable mon insécurité. « Quelle est la troisième ? »

Il me regarde, vaguement irrité. « John. Tu n'as sûrement pas besoin que je te le dise. »

Nous sortons. Nous prenons un taxi pour ne pas le fatiguer. Nous allons à Trafalgar Square. Hyde Park. Nous marchons en silence. La stabilité de Sherlock est tolérable, mais il se tient à mon bras. Il regarde aux alentours, notant tout.

Nous nous arrêtons pour nous reposer sur un banc au bord de la rivière. Je m'approche de la rampe et contemple l'eau.

« Est-ce que nous allons en parler ? » je demande finalement.

« Parler de quoi ? »

Je ris, d'un rire dérisoire. Comme s'il y avait plein de sujet à portée de mains.

« Du fait que tu vas mourir cette nuit. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire ? »

« Beaucoup de choses ! Sherlock – Je suis... Je ne... »

Il attrape ma manche et m'attire sur le banc. « Je suis en paix. » Il me regarde dans les yeux. « Je ne me suis jamais attendu à vivre une longue vie, John. J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais à un jeune âge. Pas de cette façon, pourtant. Je pensais être tué, ou explosé. Je pensais qu'au moins j'emporterais quelqu'un avec moi, quelqu'un dont le départ était nécessaire. Cette idée ne m'a jamais dérangé. C'est seulement tardivement que l'idée de quitter cette vie a commencé à m'être – pénible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu personne à laisser derrière moi. Personne à qui je manquerais. » Il me regarde à nouveau et il y a quelque chose d'amer dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que je te manquerai, John ? »

Ma gorge est nouée. Je déglutis difficilement. « Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, Sherlock. »

* * *

><p>L'appartement est calme. Nous nous arrêtons en chemin pour voir Mrs. Hudson. Elle garde la face. Elle enlace Sherlock, puis moi.<p>

Nous montons. Je ferme la porte derrière nous. La nuit est tombée et je suis à la dérive. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ou s'il y a un plan. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil. Je glisse jusqu'à lui. Il me regarde. « Peux-tu aller chercher les pilules, John ? »

Mon coeur se glace et mon ventre se tord. « Maintenant ? Mais... Maintenant ? »

Sa voix est douce. « Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, Je – est-ce que ça doit être maintenant ? »

« Prends simplement les pilules. Pour que nous soyons prêts. »

Je vais dans la cuisine sur mes pieds transis et fais couler un verre d'eau. Les pilules sont dans ma poche. Je les pose dans une petite assiette et retourne dans le salon. Il me regarde. Je tombe sur le sol face à son fauteuil, à genoux entre ses pieds. Je tiens le verre et l'assiette mais je n'esquisse pas un mouvement pour les lui tendre.

Il s'étire et me les prend, mais il les pose sur la table à côté de lui. Il se penche en avant, ses mains jointes devant lui. « Non, je ne devrais pas être effrayé par la mort, John. C'est ce qui nous attend tous. Et je suis heureux de choisir mes conditions. » Il s'arrête et attend jusqu'à ce que je lève la tête vers lui. « Je ne suis pas effrayé, sauf... » Il déglutit avec difficulté. « Sauf pour toi. Je regrette la quelconque souffrance que tu éprouveras. Je ne prétends pas en connaître la nature. Je sais seulement que j'ai passé quelque temps à imaginer ce que je ressentirais, si nos places étaient inversées. »

J'essaie de mémoriser son visage. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire avant de l'entendre. « Je pensais vraiment que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, » dis-je.

Il sourit un peu. « C'est tout ce que tu avais prévu ? Assez limité, non ? »

« Non, je veux dire – peu importe ce qui se passe, qui je rencontre, ou qui que je sois, avant toute chose je serais – ça, » dis-je, faisant un vague mouvement dans l'air entre nous.

Il hoche la tête. « Je suppose que d'une certaine façon, je suis chanceux. »

« Chanceux ? Comment ça ? »

« Moi, je peux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

Je suis dévasté.

Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que je pleure, mon front reposant sur ses genoux. Je suis impuissant. J'ai échoué. « Je suis supposé te garder en sécurité, » dis-je entre mes larmes. « Je ne peux pas arrêter ça. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir régler ça. »

« Tu as réglé ça, John. C'est grâce à toi que je peux partir de cette façon, la façon que je souhaite. » Il glisse une main sous mon menton et relève ma tête. Il tient mon visage entre ses mains et pose son front contre le mien. Je m'accroche à ses poignets, parce que je dois m'accrocher à quelque chose. « Je ne suis pas homme à faire des discours ou des confessions, » dit-il.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Bien. Je crois que mes actions en disent assez. »

J'acquiesce. Il me lâche et se retire. Il attrape l'assiette et le verre. Je sors mon portable et envoie deux messages. Un à Lestrade, un à Sarah. C'est l'arrangement. J'envoie les messages quand il prend les pilules. Ils arriveront à l'appartement dans une heure. Lestrade viendra pour Sherlock, Sarah viendra pour moi.

Sherlock me regarde dans les yeux une fois de plus, puis avale les pilules avec une gorgée d'eau. Il repousse l'assiette avec un air de fatalité.

C'est fait. Pendant les prochaines trente minutes, il s'en ira.

Je me lève et ses yeux me suivent. J'attrape sa main et le mets sur pied. Il me regarde, confus. Je l'entraîne au canapé et m'assieds dans le coin. Il comprend mon idée et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je continue de serrer sa main.

Il respire lentement, délibérément. Je veux parler mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou si cela aidera l'un d'entre nous. Il me regarde. « John... » il commence, et je vois la peur dans ses yeux. « Je croyais être prêt pour ça. » Sa voix tremble.

« Je suis là, Sherlock. »

« J'ai peur, John. » Je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix si faible.

Rien de ce que je ferai ne sera aussi important à nouveau.

Je le prends dans mes bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il est tellement fin. Il tient dans un espace incroyablement petit, recroquevillé sur mes genoux; mes bras peuvent l'encercler complètement. Il empoigne mon pull et laisse échapper un souffle tremblant. « Du calme, » je murmure.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Nous sommes près de la fin. Une horreur sourde me submerge. Je ne veux désespérément pas l'entendre. Tout aussi désespérément, je ne veux pas le dire. Maintenant, je perds mon meilleur ami, et c'est bien assez. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de perdre plus. Je ne peux pas regarder le futur dont nous sommes maintenant privés et admettre que nous aurions pu avoir quelque chose d'autre que l'amitié que je connais déjà. Si je regarde le long de cette route aujourd'hui barrée et vois quelque chose d'autre, toujours présent mais jamais atteint, jamais reconnu, cela pourrait bien me briser pour de bon.

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui compte. S'il en a besoin, alors cela sera dit. Et Dieu me vienne en aide.

Je sens ses membres se détendre. « John, » dit-il, et le mot est balbutié. « Besoin de te voir. »

Je le tourne entre mes bras jusqu'à ce que nous soyons face à face. Ses paupières sont à demi closes. « Sherlock, regarde-moi. Ne pense pas. N'essaie pas de bouger. Tu me regardes simplement, d'accord ? »

C'est ce qu'il fait. Ses yeux passent sur mon visage comme s'il essayait de faire ce que je faisais plus tôt, et de me mémoriser. Je sais que je ne serais pas épargné, parce qu'il ne l'a pas été.

J'embrasse ses lèvres, doucement. Je sens la tension le quitter et sa main sur mon visage. Je le tiens tout prêt, nos fronts se touchent à nouveau. Ses paupières se ferment maintenant. Il m'embrasse en retour, se tendant comme si cela usait ses dernières forces. Ses mains s'entortillent dans mon pull et ses yeux flambent tandis qu'il me regarde. « Je veux que tu sois la dernière chose que je vois, » souffle-t-il.

Je soutiens son regard. Je ressens chaque seconde comme une lame contre ma peau, mais je le soutiens. Je ne détournerai pas les yeux, parce que c'est sacré et que j'ai déjà manqué ma seule occasion de salut depuis longtemps. Il prend plusieurs profondes respirations et sombre. Ses yeux se ferment.

Il dort à présent. Ce ne sera pas long

Je le serre contre moi, m'enroule autour de son corps. J'embrasse son visage encore et encore. Je sais que je lui parle, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Peut-être que je lui dis que je l'aime. Peut-être que je lui dis que je n'ai jamais aimé et n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre. Peut être que je le maudis de me laisser. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela n'importe pas. Ces choses sont toutes vraies, que je lui dise ou non.

Il prend sa dernière inspiration quelques minutes plus tard. Il expire, et puis – rien.

Je regarde son visage. Ce n'est pas réel.

Il ne peut plus m'entendre à présent. Alors je me répète, et cette fois je sais ce que je fais. Je lui parle jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise.

Lestrade et Sarah sont là. Quand sont-ils arrivés ? Ils se penchent au-dessus de nous, leurs visages tristes. Sarah pleure. Lestrade est venu avec l'homme des pompes funèbres qui l'emmènera. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Sarah a ses bras autour de moi et Lestrade et elle parviennent finalement à me faire le lâcher. Je ne peux pas regarder. Je vais à la fenêtre et Sarah m'enlace par derrière. J'entends les grincements et les roulettes dans les escaliers et le claquement du brancard, et ils sont presque partis quand je les arrête.

« Attendez. Un instant. » Je dois paraître assez calme pour qu'ils s'arrêtent quand je leur demande. Il est recouvert d'un drap. Je m'avance vers le brancard et tire la couverture en arrière.

Je regarde juste. Peut-être avais-je quelque chose à dire mais c'est parti à présent. C'est trop tard. L'homme que j'ai perdu n'était plus simplement mon meilleur ami, plus maintenant.

Ils l'emmènent. Lestrade me prend dans ses bras, et c'est un peu alarmant, mais j'en ai besoin. Il s'en va, et Sarah me scrute comme un aigle.

Je traverse le salon en direction du canapé. J'arrive à la moitié du chemin. Mes jambes vacillent lentement et je suis assis sur le sol, le regard dans le vide. Elle me rejoint et me tient la main.

Je ne ressens rien.

* * *

><p>Son enterrement est plein à craquer. Cela ne me surprend pas. Beaucoup de gens admiraient Sherlock. Beaucoup d'autres ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Mais personne avec qui il ait été en contact ne l'a jamais oublié, et il semble que tous sont réunis ici.<p>

Je suis traité comme le veuf endeuillé. Le pleureur en chef. Cela devrait vraiment être sa mère, mais tout le monde semble trouver ça parfaitement approprié, jusqu'à la femme elle-même.

En dépit de mes peurs, elle ne me blâme pas. Mycroft dit qu'elle déteste les adieux et n'aurait pas su comment les gérer avec Sherlock, alors tout va bien. Elle semble le comprendre. Elle m'embrasse et me dit qu'elle est tellement heureuse qu'il m'ait eu pendant ses dernières heures.

Je me lève pour prononcer l'eulogie. Je le fais simplement parce que je n'imagine personne d'autre le faire. Je parle de son génie, de son dévouement à son travail. Je parle des gens qu'il a aidés et des criminels qu'il a traînés devant la justice. Je ne parle pas de comment il me faisait me sentir vivant, ou de la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand la lumière du soleil glissait sur eux.

Je dis aux endeuillés qu'il était mon ami, et que je suis honoré de l'avoir connu et d'avoir travaillé avec lui. Je ne dis pas que je l'aimais, et que je l'aime toujours, et que si j'avais un seul souhait, ce serait d'arrêter tout ça.

* * *

><p>Sherlock m'a tout laissé. Il avait plus d'argent que ce que je suspectais. Certainement n'avait-il jamais eu besoin d'un colocataire. Mais je sais depuis quelque temps que ma présence eût beaucoup de raisons, et que le loyer en était la plus ténue. Je me trouve riche de temps libre. Je prends des vacances. Je les passe à réorganiser l'appartement.<p>

Une nuit, j'ouvre un de ses carnets. Collection de crimes, déductions, exemples. Ses notes gribouillées partout de son écriture arachnéenne. Je m'assieds avec et l'entends me parler à travers le carnet. Je le lis entièrement. Puis je lis le suivant, et le suivant.

En un mois, j'ai lu tout ce qui lui appartenait dans l'appartement. J'ai acheté des étagères pour archiver ses feuilles en désordre. Je peux trouver n'importe quelle pièce de référence dont j'ai besoin en quelques secondes. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai besoin d'avoir cette capacité, mais je l'ai, néanmoins.

Lestrade m'appelle à peu près six semaines après les funérailles. « Étrange affaire, » dit-il. « Homme trouvé mort, rien sur lui. Porte fermée, pas de fenêtre. »

« Et ? » dis-je, confus.

« Viendrez-vous ? »

« Moi ? »

Il soupire. « Vous êtes le second meilleur, John. »

Alors j'y vais. Tout le monde me fixe. Je dois avoir l'air terriblement déplacé sans cette grande silhouette vêtue de noir à mes côtés. Je ferme les yeux avant d'entrer dans la pièce, et quand je les rouvrent, il est là avec moi.

Et je vois des choses que je n'aurais pas vues avant. Je sais ne pas voir tout ce qu'il aurait vu. Mais je vois beaucoup. Il se trouve que je vois assez.

Je me tourne vers Lestrade, en partant. « Je ne suis pas comme lui, Greg. Je suis heureux d'aider si je peux. Mais je veux être payé pour ça. »

Il sourit. « Comme vous voulez, Docteur Watson. »

La fois suivante, je suis plus rapide. La fois d'après, je suis plus minutieux.

Je m'assois à la maison avec mes dossiers et nous en discutons. « Que fais-tu du portefeuille ? » me demande-t-il.

« Il était à la salle de sport la nuit précédente. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Il est dubitatif. Sherlock ne donne pas grand crédit aux routes traditionnelles de l'investigation. Portefeuilles, agendas, coups de fil. Trop évidents.

« Il a un paquet de cartes, là-dedans. Cartes de crédit, cartes de membre, bons. Sa carte bancaire est la deuxième à partir du fond. C'est la carte que la plupart des gens utilisent le plus fréquemment, alors il doit avoir l'habitude d'utiliser ses cartes, puis de les remettre à l'arrière de la pile. La carte de la salle de sport est à la toute fin, donc il doit l'avoir utilisée après avoir utilisé sa carte bancaire pour la dernière fois. La plupart des gens ne passent pas beaucoup de temps sans utiliser leur carte bancaire, donc il était probablement à la salle de sport la nuit précédant sa mort. »

« Hmm. Je suis impressionné. »

Je souris. «Tu ne dirais jamais ça si tu étais vraiment là. »

« Je suis blessé par cette accusation, John. »

Parfois je peux presque le voir. Je ferme les yeux et je l'imagine. « Je t'aime. »

Il ne répond pas. Il ne répond jamais quand je dis ça.

Six mois passés, je démissionne de l'hôpital. J'ai de nouvelles cartes professionnelles.

John Watson, Médecin, Détective consultant.

Toujours le seul au monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une review !<strong>


End file.
